The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and particularly to an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type, such as a laser printer, a copying machine or the like.
A housing of a typical image forming apparatus houses heat generating components, such as a power board and an electric motor. In order to maintain such heat generating components at temperatures lower than respective upper temperature limits, an air vent for taking in cooling air is provided in a holding portion of a paper feed tray which is attachably and detachably assembled into the housing (an image forming apparatus main body) according to a known technique.
The holding portion is a handle portion which a user holds when the user manually attaches or detaches the paper feed tray. The holding portion usually includes a hollow portion having a substantially concave cross section.